An optical fiber is typically attached in at least two places within optical packages. An endface of an optical fiber is typically attached in front of an optical device emitting light, such as a diode laser. The optical fiber may also be held in place at a feedthrough point in the optical package, so that the package may be sealed and prevent against atmospheric leakage into and out of the package. The optical fiber end within the optical package is typically metalized for attachment and sealing of the optical package. The end of an optical fiber is typically soldered in place so that it may be precisely aligned with a diode laser and held in this position for a number of years.
Optical packages vary and thus attachment points For an optical fiber may vary with an optical package. Metallization is typically provided to a significant portion of the optical fiber end in the manufacturing process. In terms of manufacturing, this allows for use of the same optical fiber with different optical packages and/or light sources. Thus, the optical fiber may be soldered at any position along the metallization depending at least on the optical package.